


Richie Wants To See Eddie

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Mike Hanlon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie wants to see his ~little boy~Oneshot/drabble





	Richie Wants To See Eddie

Richie walked a long while. It was important. It was gonna be worth it. He would walk a thousand miles and he would walk a thousand more... Anyway, he was almost there either way. 

He walked into the forest. It was late. He took a moment to just look around before he spoke. 

"I want to see my little boy~"

Mike Hanlon appeared. He smiled a little bit. In his arms...

...was Eddie Kaspbrak. Oh. Um, okay. 

"Here he is~" Mike chirped. 

Eddie struggled down from Mike's arms. "Guys what the hell--"

Richie's Spaghetti was just so cute!


End file.
